Till Death Do I Part
by impulsivegiraffe
Summary: 6th Year: Harry's been visiting the Mirror of Erised, but what does he see? A confused Harry must come to terms with his feelings. But will his feelings be returned? Warning: Lemons, Self Harm, Abuse among other things. Seriously, if these things don't suit your fancy, do NOT read.
1. Misleading Kisses

Me: Hey everyone! My first Drarry fic!

_Draco: Your first Harry Potter fic ever._

**Harry: Stop wrecking it for her, Dray.**

_Draco: It's in my job description. I don't have a choice._

Me: ANWAYS, please tell me what you guys think! I hope it meets up to everyone standards ^~^ SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Draco&amp;Harry: COCO DOESN'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. ALL THINGS BELONG TO JO! NOW! PLEASE ENJOY!<em>**

* * *

><p>It wasn't a dreary day at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but it wasn't a particularly interesting day either. Honestly, what were you to expect mid-September? The Chosen One sighed as he stared out the window of the Gryffindor Common Room. The raven-head had sat there all day, eyes transfixed on the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and now it was too dark to see anything. He turned to look at his two best friends to see Hermione reading and Ron dosed off next to her. He sighed again and walked over to the portrait of the fat lady.<p>

"Where are you going, Harry? Curfews in fifteen minutes." Hermione called after him, causing him to stiffen.

He turned to see her entirely engrossed in her book. _How does she __**do**__ that?_ Harry asked himself.

"I'll be back. Just going for a walk." He mumbled back before leaving.

Harry walked through the halls, until he came across a door he didn't realize he was walking to. It was the room that the Mirror of Erised had been held in all those years ago before it was moved. Harry stared at the door before opening it just enough for him to slip through. He winced as it creaked loudly before shutting it close. He turned around and to his utter surprise, the mirror was standing in the middle of the room just as it had when Harry had first seen it 6 years ago.

He walked over to the center of the room and looked into it, expecting to see his parents. He stumbled back in shock as the images in the mirror whirled around, changing every second. He sat down in front of the mirror, watching it with the same amazement he had at 11 years old. Harry could make out some people in the second-per-image slideshow, but others were just blurry figures.

Before he had realized it, the pictures had him asleep on the cold stone floor within the hour. He awoke the next morning in his bed. How he got there, Merlin knew. He hurriedly got ready for the day, noting he had about 15 minutes to get down to the dudgeons for Potions. He knew he was on Slughorn's good side, so he probably wouldn't do anything, but still. He couldn't risk getting caught by someone when he should be in class.

Harry bolted into his seat, sighing in relief when he realized Slughorn hadn't arrived yet. He looked around the classroom to see Hermione and Ron huddled close together, talking in whispers. Harry sighed and looked down at the table. They had been like this since they had started going out; always ignoring him. He heard the chair next to him scrape against the stone floor and looked up.

The platinum blond dropped into the seat and closed his eyes, heaving a sigh. Harry didn't know why, but he couldn't find it in himself to look away. Out of habit, the blond's eyes scanned the room, searching for any threat. His grey eyes landed on Harry and his eyes narrowed. "See something you fancy, Potter?" He sneered. The door opened then and Harry broke out of his trance as Slughorn stumbled in.

After Potions, they had a study period which Hermione demanded be spent in the library. Harry, not wanting to be the third wheel to that party, wandered around, trying to figure out why he had stared at Malfoy. He was walking around the courtyard when he saw Ginny sitting with Luna, chatting animatedly. A smile found it's way onto his features. He watched as Neville walked up to them and whisked Luna away. Ginny just laughed and waved goodbye before returning to her book. Harry found himself hesitating before going to sit next to her. He looked over her shoulder to see her reading _Defensive Magical Theory_ by **Wilbert Slinkhard**. Ginny had always been over eager when learning about defense spells.

When Ginny had noticed Harry, blush that could challenge the red of her hair formed on her cheeks and she mumbled out a hi to him. He thought that seeing as he spent so much time with her the year before that she would at least be comfortable around him, but he shrugged it off.

They sat and chatted until it was time for Harry to go to his Transfiguration class. Again, in this class, he found himself unable to keep his eyes off of Malfoy. No matter how hard he tried to come up with a solution, Harry found himself unable to come up with one. That night, Harry stared into the darkness as he laid in his four poster bed. He spent most of the night trying to figure out what was wrong with him. It was roughly 2 in the morning, when he gave up and walked down to the room the Mirror was held in. He stared at it until he was able to make out two very different figures. He stared at the mirror, dumbstruck. He turned and bolted from the room, not even caring that he made enough racket to wake the spent the next week, trying to make sense of what the Mirror had showed him. How could Harry possibly desire _that_? He couldn't bring himself to answer that question because he knew that if he did, he'd have to admit he had feelings for more than one person when he tried so hard to love the one. He always knew his feelings weren't entirely there.

He sighed and slumped over the book he was supposed to be reading as Hermione wrote some notes out of a thick book.

"Do you want to tell me what's been bugging you, now?" Hermione asked, her quill never missing a beat as it scratched across the parchment.

Harry looked up at her.

"What?"

He tried to act as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Oh, puh-lease, Harry. Why do you think I told Ron not to come? He's always uneasy when we talk about our feelings. Personally, I think it's because we're either talking about his sister, or him." She replied, looking up at Harry.

"How'd you know it was about my feelings?" Harry found himself asking, before smacking his forehead.

Hermione just shrugged.

"Now then, tell me please before I beat the words out of you."

"Well…"

Harry looked out the window.

"I've been going to the Mirror of Erised recently," Harry started.

"Oh Harry, why? You know what that Mirror does to you." Hermione interjected.

Harry glared at her. If she wanted him to tell her, so she better not interrupt.

"Okay, sorry." She mumbled.

"Anyways, I haven't been seeing my parents like I first thought I would. Hermione, I'm seeing multiple images, as if my heart can't decide what it truly desires."

Harry paused and took a deep breath.

"Hermione, I've only been seeing two people circling in and out of the Mirror. I don't know what I should do."

Hermione looked up at Harry to see him slumped over the book he was supposed to be reading yet again. She sighed and put her quill in the ink pot.

"Harry, I'm guessing that's all the information you're going to give me," She watched him nod.

"Well then, I'm assuming these two people are very important to you, relationship wise." Hermione said.

Harry looked up at her and pouted, but nodded.

"I suppose so."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his reluctance.

"Well, you could try to see how it works out with both of them? Get to know each of them and see which one you like more?" She suggested.

Harry sighed, and turned his face back into the book.

"We'll see."

It had been well over 40 classes since Harry and Malfoy first sat together, and since then, they hadn't bothered moving seats. They even spoke to each other like normal human beings. On some days, they'd be allowed to ask each other rather personal questions if Draco allowed it and on other days, they would ask the other for advice. It was a really weird relationship to say the least. That day it was a personal questions day.

"Harry," Draco murmured as he cut up two newts.

"Hm," Harry replied, pretending his heart didn't swell in happiness at the fact that Draco calls him Harry.

"Who do you fancy?"

Harry dropped his knife with a clatter to the floor. Draco watched Harry retrieve it before pressing forward.

"Well?" "N-no one at the moment. W-why?" Harry stuttered out.

Draco shrugged and Harry looked around the room. He knew that his weird relationship with Malfoy was kept down on the low and he was hoping he hadn't given himself away. No one was looking. He sighed in relief.

"Is it really that bad if people knew we were friends?" Malfoy murmured.

Harry looked at him in surprise.

"Is that what we are? Friends?" Harry asked, a smile threatening to spread across his face.

Malfoy remained silent, but his cheeks tinted a light pink.

"O-of course not." He mumbled back, turning back to his work.

Harry smiled to himself and turned to his dandelion root.

Slughorn did his round around the class then, coming to Harry and Draco last. He sniffed the pot and grinned,

"Lovely boys. Your potion should be a beautiful shade of blue, which it is."

Harry heard Hermione huff behind them and grinned up at Slughorn.

"Harry, have you used the Felix Felicis I have given you?" Slughorn asked as the students were clearing out.

Draco paused and Harry's eyes flickered in his direction.

"No, sir, I can't say I have." Harry replied in complete honesty.

"Ah, well…"

He walked around to the demonstration table and pulled two small bottles of a clear liquid.

"This is for both of you. Veritaserum." Slughorn smiled.

"I'm sorry it's not as wonderful as Felix Felicis, but it should serve it's purpose quite nicely."

Harry and Draco walked out of the classroom, staring at the bottles in awe.

"This should be fun." Draco snickered, turning to walk off.

Harry grabbed his sleeve.

"Draco, you can't use that for something mean." Harry said.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"If I get a laugh out of it, it isn't mean, is it?"

Harry looked at him pointedly. Draco looked back at the bottle before sighing.

"Fine," He grumbled, putting it into his pocket.

Harry smiled in triumph and the two walked off to the Great Hall together, keeping distance of course.

That night, Harry decided to go down to the Mirror of Erised one more time. He sat there for a good hour before realizing there was someone else in the room.

"Back again, Harry?"

Harry stood up, surprised.

"Professor," Harry acknowledged.

"Harry, I suggest you stop coming to the Mirror."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No, my boy, nothing needs protection. Might I suggest though, that instead of waiting for your heart to figure out what it truly desires, you should take matter into your own hands."

Dumbledore spoke in a calm, even voice.

"But Professor, I wouldn't know how. What if I make the wrong choice?" Harry asked, desperate for answers.

Dumbledore probably knew what Harry saw in the Mirror, therefore, Harry had no reason to hide the facts from him. Dumbledore smiled and looked over Harry at the Mirror.

"I believe you'll have to take a lucky guess at it, don't you?"

Dumbledore looked down at Harry.

"Or rather, you would need an exhilarating sense of confidence and bravery to face what your heart truly desires. You have the bravery my boy."

Dumbledore led Harry back to Gryffindor Tower and bid him a good night.

The next day, students had no classes. Harry laid in bed until it was almost lunch time. Hermione and Ron were spending the day down at Hogsmeade for their date. _Everyone should be back by dinner time._ Harry thought. He rolled over on his bed and noticed the two bottles of clear liquid in his open bed side drawer. He sat up and stared at them, contemplating whether now was the right moment to use either of them or not.

Harry walked into the Great Hall just as dinner was coming to an end. All the teachers had already left and students were slowly walking out in twos or threes. Harry scanned the room spending a majority of his time looking at the Gryffindor and Slytherin table. Harry felt his heart clench painfully at the sight of Draco laughing along with Pansy. Before he could really contemplate his actions, he walked over to Draco and his friends.

They all stopped talking and looked up at him, most with either looks of disgust or surprise on their face.

"Draco, I need to speak to you." Harry stated.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Draco, he's going to confess his undying love to you." Pansy snickered.

Harry ignored her comment and looked at Draco expectantly. Draco's eyes shifted around the Great Hall and Harry barely noticed that all eyes were on them. Draco, having to keep face, said,

"I'm sure whatever you want to say can be said here, Potter."

He ended his words with a half hearted sneer. Harry sighed and glared at Pansy.

"I think it would be _better_ if we spoke somewhere private. It's urgent." Harry managed to get out.

"Potter, it's not like he does whatever you please. If you find it urgent, what's wrong with saying it here?"

Harry let out a sigh of annoyance.

"No one asked you, _Parkinson_. You're probably just jealous because no one _ever_ asks you to speak in private." Harry gritted out.

He really didn't like being mean, but Parkinson was getting on his nerves. Draco looked from his friend to Harry before sighing.

"Can't you just tell whatever it is you want to say?" Draco mumbled, looking down at the table.

Harry stopped glaring at Pansy when he realized he was making him sad.

"Draco…" He said, his voice filled with regret.

Pansy snickered and his anger raged back up. He grabbed Draco by the back of his shirt and pulled him to his feet.

"What the hell, Potter?" Draco yelled.

Harry ignored him and crashed his lips to his. It sounded as if the whole hall gasped in surprise at once.

Draco put his hands on Harry's shoulder, meaning to push him off, but when Harry forced his way into Draco's mouth, his hands fisted into his clothing as a soft moan escaped his lips. The kiss grew intense as they fought for dominance. The kiss was sloppy. A mash of teeth clashing, tongues dancing, and lips smashing together in a heated battle. Draco's knees began to grow weak so Harry wrapped an arm around his waist, successfully pressing Draco closer and keeping him from falling to the ground. Harry rested his forehead against Draco's as they both panted, trying to regulate their breathing. A small smile graced Harry's lips.

The students all broke out into conversation as Harry let out a breathy laugh. Draco looked up at him and smiled too. A high pitched wail came from their right and everyone turned to look at the Gryffindor table. Ginny Weasley was crying as if she were facing the Dark Lord himself. She got up and ran out of the hall, her sobs echoing back. Harry frowned. He felt like he made the right decision. Everyone should have been happy for him. He sighed in frustration and let go of Draco. Harry looked at him apologetically. Before he turned away, he was sure he had seen tears welling up in Draco's eyes. His heart squeezed painfully and as he walked out of the Great Hall, and at that moment, he was 100% sure he had made the right decision.

Harry found Ginny crying in the girl's lavatory, Moaning Myrtle letting out little giggles at her tears.

"Ginny," Harry started, his voice showing his apology.

"Forget it, Harry," She wiped her face on her sleeve.

"Ever since I laid eyes on you, I have been in love with you. I have tried everything to get you to notice me and - and - Harry, you _kissed_ me._**(A/N: Referring to Harry kissing her after the Quidditch match. This is all happening afterwards. Let's just pretend that happened sooner, shall we?)**_ What was the purpose of that kiss? To see if you fancied girls more than boys? Is that it then? You _used_ me? I can't _believe _you of all people would do this to me!"

Her voice broke at the end and she let out a loud sob before turning away.

"Ginny, I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. It's not really something I can help, you know? I tried, Ginny. Believe me, I did. I just couldn't. I told myself that it was unfair to you. That you deserved all of my love. That you were the only one I loved. Ginny, can you believe how weird this is for me? Deciding to take a mouth full of Veritaserum and Felix Felicis because I was too big of a coward to face my own feelings and I needed a bit of luck to do it? I am as shocked as you are that I kissed Draco, but I can't run away from this anymore. I do love you Ginny. It just isn't enough. My heart squeezes painfully when Draco so much as _looks_ sad. I can't deny that all I felt for you when you ran out, _sobbing_, was only a great amount of guilt and regret. I wouldn't ever want to hurt you purposely. I'm _so _sorry. I'm sorry I can't give you the love you deserve. I'm sorry I can't be the man you want me to be. I'm so terribly sorry, Ginny." Harry finished, his shoulders slumping over.

Ginny sniffled and looked over her shoulder.

"Really, Harry?" She squeaked out.

Harry nodded, unable to make words come out anymore.

"Harry, I think you should go back to the Great Hall." Ginny whispered after a moment of silence.

Harry looked up, shocked.

"I believe someone needs you more than me at the moment. I mean, honestly Harry, you kiss the poor fellow then run after me. How do you think he feels? Probably feels as if you're just making a fool of him."

Harry's eyes widened. He shouted an apology over his shoulder as he bolted out of the skidded into the Great Hall, looking around desperately. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Draco and his friends were still sitting, huddled together, at Slytherin table. He walked over to them and waited patiently.

"What do you want, Potter?" Parkinson hissed.

"Draco." Harry replied in a calm, even voice.

"Well, too bad. He doesn't want you." She growled.

Harry looked at Draco.

"What P-Potter? Finished h-having a laugh with that r-red-head? C-came around for an encore performance, di-did you?"

Draco turned to Harry and Harry gasped at the amount of tears pouring down his face. He winced as he felt a stabbing pain in his chest.

"Draco, I swear, I didn't mean to humiliate you,"

Harry sounded desperate,

"Please, can we just talk about it? I'll explain everything."

Draco sniffled and looked down.

"Honestly, Potter, did you believe that he would just listen to you if you asked? Honestly, I knew you were thick, but I didn't think you were _that_ thick. Give me one good reason as to why he should go with you."

Pansy glared at Harry, silently daring him.

"Because I _love_ him."

Harry shouted loudly,

"Is that a good enough reason for you? Huh, Parkinson? I want my feelings known to him before he gets the wrong idea. Do you honestly think I would _kiss_ him if I didn't feel something for him? What? You thought I just wanted a laugh out of it? I would never _dream_ of hurting Draco."

Harry looked beyond desperate at the end of his confession.

Any remaining students in the hall bolted out, no doubt to tell their whole house of the news. Harry's eyes shifted over to Draco. Draco was staring up at him, eyes wide and mouth hung open.

"Everything I just said just now was true. If you need further proof,"

Harry pulled out the bottles in from his pocket,

"I took a mouth full of both. You know what one of them was full of."

With that, he turned and left, tears threatening to fall over. Who was he kidding? Draco wouldn't love walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, his head hanging low.

"What happened, Harry? Unrequited love?" Someone called out.

Harry looked up at Hermione and Ron and nodded. "Ooh"s filled the room and Harry trudged up to the dormitories. Harry sighed and sat on his bed. A couple minutes later, Ron and Hermione came in. Ron clapped Harry on the back.

"I can't say this isn't weird, mate, but I support you." He said, sitting next to him.

"As long as you don't plan on snogging me in the middle of the Great Hall."

Harry let out a shaky laugh before breaking down and sobbing.

"Harry, it's okay." Hermione soothed, rubbing his back.

"It's not though. It won't ever be." He bawled, turning into Hermione for comfort.

"I _love _him, 'Mione and I don't think anything is going to change that."

He turned to look at Ron. Ron looked up at the ceiling and scratched the back of his head, blushing and being as awkward as possible.

"Well, I don't really know what to say, Harry. I hate the prat, but if you love him, I suppose I could help you whenever you need it." He said sheepishly.

Harry smiled at his best friend through his tears.

"Thanks, mate." He managed to get out.

* * *

><p>Me: So? What do you guys think?<p>

**Harry: ... Where's the sexy fun times?**

_Draco: Is that really all you think about?_

**Harry: Can you blame me? I'm a 16 year old hormonal driven teenage boy. **

_Draco: Honestly, I don't think that's going to happen for a while if you continue on like this._

Me: I wouldn't be to sure about that.

_Draco: WHAT? O_O_

**Harry: BWAHAHAHAHA**

Me: Please review! Tell me what you think! Should I continue?


	2. Just Please

Me: Chapter two! Finally!

_Draco: What are you talking about? You had chapter two written out when you had chapter one written out._

**Harry: -rolls eyes- Are there sexy fun times in this one?**

Me: Maybe ;D

**Harry: THAT SO MEANS THERE IS! YES! -fist pumps-**

_Draco: -pales- Everyone's going to read about that?_

Me: -smirks- Not so tough, now. Huh Malfoy?

_Draco: Pfft, bring it on._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Draco&amp;Harry: COCO DOESN'T OWN HARRY POTTER AT ALL. THE QUEEN HERSELF OWNS THE LOVELY CHARACTERS.<em>**

* * *

><p>Weeks went by without any words spoken on either part. Winter Holidays were fast approaching and Harry had yet to find a way to explain himself to Draco.<p>

Harry smacked himself in the face repeatedly with a thick book _**(A/N: It's probably Hogwarts: A History for anyone who's wondering)**_ until Hermione confiscated it.

"Is it really necessary to kill your brain cells?" Hermione sighed, placing the book as far away from Harry as possible.

"If it helps me, then yes." Harry grumbled, looking sideways at Ron for some comfort.

"Sorry mate," Ron shrugged, taking a bite of the chocolate frog in his hand.

"You're on your own for this. I've got to start packing soon."

Harry scowled. Ron and the rest of the Weasleys had been staying until recently. Mrs. Weasley had won a trip for 7 to Paris and Hermione was going to Wales to visit some relatives.

"We'll be back before you know it." Hermione assured.

Harry slumped deeper into his chair as they got up to leave. They paused and looked at Harry before leaving him to wallow in his misery. He rolled his wand back and forth in front of himself when something hit the back of his neck. He reached up to rub it, and turned to look behind him. Parkinson sat a table away, looking suspiciously innocent. Harry glared and stood up, making his way to the back exit.

He wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't spared one glance to his right. Draco sat tucked away in an a small alcove where he had books upon books piled up to form a makeshift wall. Harry almost didn't see him if it hadn't been for the fact that he could tell who that blond hair belonged to in a crowded room.

Harry looked around, checking if anyone was watching him, before taking a step towards Draco. Every visible cover showed a book about Potions.

"Whatcha doin' there, Malfoy?" Harry asked, causing Draco to jump.

His cheeks tinted a slight pink and Harry grinned, taking another step towards him.

"None of your damn business, Potter. What? Got bored of taunting the first years, did you?" Draco jabbed, though poorly because they both knew Harry wouldn't do such a thing.

Harry watched as Draco shoved his parchment into a pile. He knew he would have to act fast or Draco would leave again. He quickly slithered between two stacks of books, thanking the Gods that he was skinny enough to do so, and sat down at the table.

"I'm just so amazed that you're capable of studying. Do you mind if I watch a bit?" Harry asked in his pretty please voice that he knew Draco couldn't deny.

As if to prove his thoughts accurate, Draco grumbled out a fine and went about his studying.

Harry watched the books behind them pile up until they were completely hidden from the rest of the library. He turned back to Draco as he scribbled across the parchment furiously.

"You're going to tear it like that." Harry warned.

Draco growled just as his quill snapped and the parchment tore.

"Told you." Harry stated, smugly.

Draco slammed his hands against the table and looked up at him, exasperated.

"What do you _want_ from me, Potter?" Draco asked, his tone desperate.

"I want to explain myself." Harry sighed, glad he was actually getting somewhere now.

"You want to _explain yourself_? Really, Potter? That's what you want?"

Draco let out one cold laugh causing Harry's smile to turn into a frown.

"You explained yourself _perfectly _when you kissed me and ran out after the weaslette. You _explained _yourself perfectly, Potter. Bet you went back to your common room and had a laugh with all the other Gryffindors, didn't you? Do you honestly think I'd allow you to _explain_ yourself after you embarrassed me like that? I deserve than the humiliation of having you _explain_ to me that you kissed me as part of some sick and twisted joke."

Draco went silent then. He looked around at all the books before he looked up at Harry with eyes full of hurt. His voice carried a softer, more scared tone then.

"I worked so hard to befriend you, Harry. I was getting sick of all the pranks going back and forth and I thought you were too. Your friendship really is all I wanted from the beginning, but my upbringing stopped that from happening and I see that now. I tried to mend my ways. But you! You're a brilliant actor, Potter. You got me to believe we really were forming a sort of truce. You got me to believe there was a chance, no matter how small, of us becoming friends, but you proved me wrong. Do you enjoy it, Potter? Always have to prove me wrong, do you? I can't believe I thought-"

Draco was cut off by Harry lunging across the small space and crushing his lips to his. Draco pushed him away at first, attempting to turn his head away, but try as he might, he couldn't escape Harry's grip. Harry forced his way into Draco's mouth, tilting Draco's head back. He pounded his fists against Harry's chest, trying to escape until Harry let out a small moan. Draco's fingers then fisted into Harry's shirt and he pushed back, kissing Harry with as much passion as was given. Their tongues dances around each other, teeth finding purchase in the other's lips, puffs of air escaping whenever they paused. Harry moved when Draco gasped and pulled away, but his lips never left his skin. He simply moved down to his neck, nibbling and sucking.

Draco moaned and tilted his head back, giving Harry better access. Harry pulled at Draco's tie, loosening it. When he got it loose enough, Harry slowly undid the buttons of Draco's shirt. After opening it, he ran his hands across the smooth skin causing Draco to suck in a shaky breath.

"W-what are you doing?" He whispered.

Harry hummed in reply and slid the shirt off his arms. He leaned down and attentively licked Draco's collar bone. His whole body shuddered at the feel of Harry's tongue.

"You taste so fucking delicious." Harry murmured, causing Draco to blush as he looked down at Harry.

Harry looked up at Draco with dark jade colored eyes.

Harry unbuckled Draco's belt as he continued to suck and nibble on Draco's pale skin. Draco pressed his hands into Harry's chest.

"Wait, hold up. What do you think you're doing?" Draco asked, trying to use a serious tone, but his voice just came out breathy.

Harry raised an eyebrow before taking Draco's hands in one of his and wrapping his tie around them, pulling the knot tight before tying the tie to the table legs, pulling Draco down to the ground. Draco looked up at Harry, shocked.

"Let me go right now, Potter." Draco hissed, struggling.

Harry smirked down at him.

"Do you really think that now that I have you, I'll just let you go?" He asked.

Draco pulled at his restraint.

"You better fucking do so." He grunted out.

Harry smiled and kissed down his chest.

"Will you at least listen to me?" He murmured, flicking his tongue across Draco's nipple causing him to tense as he took in a shaky breath as response.

"Why should I? You're probably going to leave me here tied up, aren't you?" Draco replied angrily, but Harry could hear the hurt that was masked splendidly.

"I never meant to nor do I ever mean to hurt you. If you'd just let me explain my actions, we'd all be a lot happier."

Harry sighed, straddling Draco's chest. Draco looked up at him, scared.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" He asked, his voice showing his fear now.

Harry shrugged in reply.

"Nothing really, but you pushed me to put you in such a compromising position. How will your father feel about this once he learns you're fooling around with 'The Chosen One'? In the library no less." Harry stated, stroking Draco's chest lightly.

Draco's eyes widened.

"So that's what you intended all this time, was it Potter? You never fucking give up, do you? It's always about how much you can humiliate me. It's never to apologize for all those low blows you've thrown. It's always going to be another night spent crying when you're involved. You just don't care, do you?" Draco spat out, all his emotions showing on both his face and in his voice.

Harry looked down as though he was really reconsidering his actions and Draco felt a sense of satisfaction swell inside him. Harry better reconsider his actions. He's caused nothing but pain to Draco and he wanted him to at least realize this much. Draco was pulled out of his thoughts when Harry lifted his head. He had the wickedest glint in his eyes and a knowing smile.

"Malfoy, if you'd just listen, I'd happily be on my way." He insisted.

Draco looked at him, clearly shocked. Did he honestly not care that he was hurting someone? _The Chosen One_ didn't care? Draco felt the sting in his eyes and told himself he was being unreasonable. That Harry had never cared about him, therefore he shouldn't have expected it no matter what the circumstances.

Draco tilted his head back so all he saw was the concrete wall behind them and all Harry saw was his slender neck. "Go on then. I haven't got all day." Draco managed an even tone.

"I never meant to hurt you, Draco. You should know this from the start. I never wanted to hurt you when I did. I felt wretched inside when I had learnt that you were waking up in the middle of the night crying. And before you ask, Blaise is really worried about you. You should have a talk with him."

Draco gritted his teeth. Blaise was telling Harry things? Things he shouldn't be telling anyone no less? Draco was going to have a talk with him. A _long_ talk. "Don't get angry at him, Draco. He's just worried. I mean, if you knew who was hurting your best friend, wouldn't you try to get them to stop it, too?" He paused and Draco tugged on the tie that bound his hands.

"Got no time for me, huh. I suppose I'll just get right down to it then."

He cupped Draco's face and brought his head so that Draco had no choice but to look him in the eye.

"I _love_ you. I don't give a flying fuck what everyone else thinks. They can believe that I'm just out to ruin you all they want. What I _do_ care about is what you think. You need to understand this, Draco. I never meant to hurt you. Ever since Third Year, I've had these feelings for you. Albeit, at the time, I didn't fully understand them and brushed it off, but now? Now I understand to the point where it's excruciatingly painful to even think about it," Harry took a deep breath and a sad, defeated smile appeared on his features. "because, I _know_ I ruined any chance I had when I ran out after I kissed you all those weeks ago… because I _know_ you won't ever return my feelings."

When the only reply Harry got in return was a shocked expression, he let out one single laugh before pulling at the tie holding Draco's hands together. It slipped from around Draco's wrists, sagging to the floor. Harry placed it around his neck, leaning back so his body rested on his heels. Draco scuffled away from him, rubbing his wrists.

Harry gave Draco the loneliest look he had ever seen. He looked away for about a second before turning back and pressing his lips to Draco's. He forced Draco's mouth open and their tongues fought for dominance.

"I can't- I just can't-" Draco managed to get out between kisses.

It took a minute before he began kissing back, all the while arguing against it.

"This is wrong. Get off me." He mumbled back in weak defense.

Harry ignored Draco's silent pleas, sliding Draco's shirt off his shoulders. He put a millimeter worth of space between the two of their faces as he gasped for much needed air.

"I need you. I need you so badly." Harry managed to get out, moving his head down to Draco's neck, taking a bite of the succulent, white, skin that begged for attention.

Harry didn't leave his skin until he was sure his sucking would leave a mark. He moved down a bit, licking at Draco's chest.

"I-I-" He gasped out, fisting his hand into Harry's hair as he tilted his head back, letting the feelings take over him.

Harry sucked on one of Draco's nipples until it was pert and at attention.

"I need you." He whispered against his chest.

Draco tilted his head forward to look into Harry's eyes. He let go of Harry's hair and started to unbutton his shirt all the while whispering to himself, "Just once. Please just once."

He attached his lips back to Harry's as he shoved the shirt from his body. Harry made quick work of Draco's pants, pulling them off to his knees. Draco did the rest, pulling his shoes, socks, and pants off. They were a mess of tongues and skin once Draco was fully unclothed. Harry stared at Draco with an undying hunger in his eyes.

"I _need_ this. Please, just once." Harry breathed as Draco pulled Harry down on top of him.

Harry groaned when their cocks touched, loving the friction they created together. He looked down at Draco with lust filled eyes, reaching down between them, grabbing hold of both of them. Draco let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"Shh, wouldn't want to be heard, would you?"

Harry managed an even tone as he rubbed them together. He reached down farther as he continued to slide his cock against Draco's He probed at Draco's puckered hole.

"Ungh-lube- we need- Ah!" Draco gasped out, now unable to form a coherent sentence.

Harry gave Draco a small smile before grabbing his wand and silently performing a lube spell. (**A/N: **_**Don't you guys just find it convenient that he knows this in year 6?**_**)**

He began prodding Draco's hole again, slowly pushing in and out as Draco withered beneath him. Soon enough, he added another finger and began to scissor them, allthe while watching Draco wither under his touch. Harry leaned forward and nibbled on his ear.

"Just- I can't wait any longer. _Please_ Harry."

Draco panted, grasping onto Harry for dear life. Harry looked Draco in the eye before looking down and aligning his cock with Draco's entrance.

He slowly slid in and when he was fully sheathed, he let out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He looked down at Draco and watched as tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. Harry reached up and wiped them away just as Draco reached up and hugged himself close to Harry as he sat up.

"Move," He breathed, to which Harry happily obliged.

With each push in, Draco's back arched, his head flew back, and his nails dug deeper into Harry's flesh. Harry picked up pace and each time he pushed in, he hit that wonder spot in Draco, causing him to see spots. Harry began moving faster and faster, unable to control himself as he stroked Draco's cock in time with his thrusts up into the small boy. Harry could feel himself close. He tightened his grip on Draco's dick, 100% bent on making him cum before himself. He jerked his cock until Draco was arching off Harry, where he clung to Harry's chest for dear life. The boy cried out in pure ecstasy. His cum covered Harry's stomach in a white hot mess as Harry himself poured himself into Draco.

They held onto the other, panting, recovering from the afterglow of their actions. Harry winced when Draco pulled his nails out of his shoulders, feeling the marks they would leave. He watched as Draco shifted as far from Harry as possible. Harry tried to ease his panicking mind to no avail. After 15 minutes of trying, Harry dressed quietly and left, giving up.

He hoped Draco would come around eventually.

But a part of him knew the chance of that was slim to none.

* * *

><p>Me: -smirks again- Well?<p>

**Harry: SEXY FUN TIMES!**

_Draco: I can't believe that's going to be out for everyone to see. That's personal stuff._

**Harry: Oh stop it, Dray. You know you love the attention.**

_Draco: I DO NOT! ESPECIALLY NOT IN THIS SENSE!_

**Harry: Oh really? -raises eyebrow-**

Me: Oh dear -facepalms and turns away-

**Harry: -gives Draco an "innocent kiss"- And now?**

_Draco: -totally breathless, flushed, and clinging to Harry for dear life-_

**Harry: I'll take that as a yes. -whisks away to Gryffindor Dormitories-**

Me: Please review now that you've read! Tell me what you think! Should I write the next chapter? Yes? No? Stop writing all together?


	3. Dark Mark

ME: FINALLY! I have had writer's block for this story for sooo long! I'm so happy to have this chapter done!

_Draco: About fucking time._

**Harry: Why? Hoping for more sexy fun times? -smirks-**

_Draco: N-no! Is that all you think about, Potter?_

**Harry: I'm a sixteen year old boy. What d'you think?**

_Draco: I'm sixteen too and it's not like I think about that stuff!_

ME: OKAY, KNOCK IT OFF! THE BOTH OF YOU GO DO THE DISCLAIMER!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Draco&amp;Harry: COCO DOES NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! WE AS WELL AS THE STORY BELONG TO JO! PLEASE ENJOY!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Winter Holidays started on a depressing note for one Harry. What with Ron and Hermione gone as well as basically all the other Gryffindor Sixth Years… Scratch that, <em>all<em> the Sixth Years were gone save for a couple Slytherins and Harry knew he'd never get along with them. Harry woke up each morning to a cold, empty room. He would stay in his bedroom all day if not for the fact that everyone would start worrying. Sometimes…_All the time_, Harry wished he wasn't 'The Chosen One' more than anything else in the world. Everyone had this perfect image of him when in all honesty; he was nothing like who they believed him to be. He just wanted to _normal_.

Harry was on his way to Dumbledore's office with important papers when he saw the sun setting. He leaned on the sill, watching it. Why did things have to be so difficult when it came to love? He wished everything had just gone smoothly. Then again, nothing ever went smoothly for him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Why did it have to be him?" he mumbled to himself, resting his head on the cool rock of the sill.

"The insufferable prat," Harry laughed weakly.

What he really couldn't stand is the pure _pain_ he was in. Every day he wished he had never been aware of these emotions. He wished he had just doubted the Mirror and continued on oblivious. He hated ever moment of his life now. Harry felt the tears form in his eyes. Harry looked up and out the window, grinning.

"Well, no use in moping! I got to get these to Dumbledore." Harry said, wiping away the tears.

He blinked a couple times and noticed two people walking up the pathway towards the front doors. He watched them curiously.

Filch was walking up the path, pulling a trunk behind him as he walked next to a blond man that Harry immediately recognized. Draco walked up to the castle with an expressionless face. Harry counted back the days since the Winter Holidays had started. He was surprised at the number he ended up with and recounted. Draco was back a week and 3 days early.

"Why?"

* * *

><p>Harry walked into Dumbledore's office and handed him the notes before petting Fawkes.<p>

"Professor," Harry started after a long pause, not turning his gaze from Fawkes.

Dumbledore hmm'd to show he was listening.

"I couldn't help but notice, sir, that Draco Malfoy is back early."

"Ah, yes. It seems that due to certain circumstances at home, Mister Malfoy is unable to stay at home."

Harry turned to Dumbledore then.

"'Circumstances at home'," Harry repeated to which Dumbledore nodded.

"More like under Voldemort's order. He could easily be scheming something and needs to be at Hogwarts to do so! We have to stop him." Harry exclaimed, a hint of worry showing in his tone

Dumbledore looked up at him with that twinkle in his eyes. That was more than enough for Harry. Whenever Dumbledore had it, it was usually because he knew something that, of course, he didn't. Harry frowned and gave Fawkes a treat before heading towards the door.

"Harry, when someone can't find turn the light themselves, it's always kind to do it for them."

Harry paused for a second before leaving.

He walked aimlessly around the castle under his invisibility cloak in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. What he didn't expect was seeing Draco out as well. Harry silently followed until Draco walked into the seventh floor lavatory. Harry stood outside for a bit, contemplating going in. He opted for silently waiting outside. Draco made his way out of the lavatory about an hour later. He exited some time later, pulling down his left sleeve to cover a severely bandaged arm. Harry planned on following Draco when he left, but froze in his tracks, all thoughts gone. Draco had taken the Dark Mark.

* * *

><p>The rest of the Holidays were spent in solitude. Harry had been too emotionless to care. Dobby had to bring him his meals because he just wouldn't leave. Draco, the man he had fallen in love with, had taken the Dark Mark. Once the Holidays were over, naturally, Harry told his friends.<p>

"And what sucks," Harry said on a shaky breath, "is that I can't bring myself to hate him even though he's done something unforgivable."

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look before turning to Harry.

"Mate, I know how much this hurts you, but you have to find out why he's been sneaking around the castle lately. Hermione and I have tried our best during our prefect duties, but he always seems to be completely innocent." Ron said as Hermione pulled Harry into a sideways hug.

"Harry, I'm sure things will work out if you two are meant to be even with this hurdle." Hermione whispered reassuringly.

Ron grimaced, "Sure, give me the inconsiderate things to say." He turned to Harry, "Harry, we need to figure out why Lucius Malfoy keeps coming to Hogwarts on a biweekly basis. We know they're up to something and Dumbledore isn't willing to listen."

Harry nodded and stood up; Hermione gave him a worried look.

"Harry," she asked quietly.

"No, you guys are right. This can wait. Right now, I have to figure out how to defeat Voldemort, not how to deal with the Draco situation."

He heaved a sigh and put on a smile.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk for a bit, okay?"

He left before they could say anything.

Weeks passed as winter turned into spring and the sun began to make more appearances. Harry had yet to find a way to see what the Malfoys were up to and it was beginning to affect his eating and sleeping patterns. During meals, he rarely ate anything and usually had Dobby bring him something later on in the day. He never got any sleep. He always woke from horrifying nightmares involving the death of Draco.

Weeks passed and Harry found himself walking the perimeter of the Black Lake. He looked out across it as he walked along.

"Why does it have to be _him_?" He mumbled.

"Why does _what_ have to be me, if I may ask?"

Harry jumped and looked towards the trees clustered to create shade next to the lake. Draco was sitting there, book in hand. He was wearing a black turtle neck sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Harry's eyes flickered down to Draco's left arm and sure enough, the bandage was there. Draco followed Harry's gaze and grimaced, pulling his sleeve down. Harry pretended to not have noticed it.

"Who said I was talking about you?" Harry argued.

"Oh please, it's obvious. You only talk about me with that face."

"So you've been noticing the faces I make, have you?"

"It's hard not to. You carry an air of 'Don't fuck with me' whenever you're talking about me with the weasel and Granger. And before you say anything, _everyone_ knows you're talking about me when you're in your temperamental state."

"Yeah well, what's it matter to you?"

"…"

"Falling for me, Malfoy?"

"In your dreams, Potter."

Harry looked at Draco with eyes that were seeing something much farther.

_Harry watched in horror as blood splashed out onto the stone floor in the boy's lavatory. A pale hand covered in blood reached out for him, but only caught air. Harry could do nothing but stand there, frozen. The hand soon became weak and dropped to the floor as blood continued to trickle out of it. When the being stopped moving, Harry walked over on shaky legs, stopping next to the corpse. He fell to his knees and pushed the being's hair back. Two lifeless grey eyes looked up at him._

"..ry! Harry! Harry!"

Harry blinked a couple times as he was brought to the present.

"What? What is it?" He replied, alert now.

He found a very worried Draco staring at him.

"You just blanked out and then fell to your knees, mumbling, 'blood, so much blood.'"

"Oh…"

"Yeah… What were you thinking about?"

"…"

"Suppose it makes sense for you to not tell me."

Harry watched as Draco moved back to wear he was before. He grabbed his book and began flipping to the page he was on. Harry contemplated telling Draco everything, but thought it better not to. Instead, he moved to sit next to Draco on the rock. They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Harry spoke.

"Blood,"

"What?"

"That's what I was thinking about."

"Well no shit, Potter."

"And… and death,"

"Uh-huh, Potter, if you're going to tell me jack squat, I think you should tell me something that I hadn't already figured out from your rambling."

"It was about you."

"What?"

"Yeah, you died."

"Nice to know you daydream about my death."

"No, Malfoy, that's not what I meant."

"Then what'd you mean?"

"…"

"Not going to share, huh?"

"I-I can't."

"…"

"Malfoy?"

"Okay then."

* * *

><p>Weeks had passed since that conversation and things between Draco and Harry were better. For one, Draco allowed Harry to spend time with him, whether he was studying or just relaxing with a book. Harry and Draco talked more than before and Draco wasn't as hostile as he was before towards Harry's friends.<p>

"Bloody hell, Malfoy's done a total 360." Ron said one morning at breakfast after Draco had come over, said good morning kindly, and then told Harry to meet him in the library in two hours if he still wanted help with his Potions essay.

"It's because Harry's been spending a lot of time with him. Malfoy's used to being patient."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing…"

"What is it?"

"Do you think Malfoy could help Ron with his essay too? I really need to study for my exams."

"We don't have any exams coming up."

"…"

"Hermione, you said you wouldn't use the time turner again!"

"I've figured it out now. I use colored tabs and it's really very organized."

"Hermione… fine. I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind."

Harry and Ron showed up in the library just as Draco had asked. Harry saw the look Draco made when he saw Ron, but he quickly got rid of it as he sat down in his usual table. "Thanks Draco." Harry whispered while Ron ruffled through his bag.

"You owe me."

"Finally asking for sexual favours?"

"Shut up Potter."

"You know you would if you weren't so embarrassed."

"Potter, I will get up right now and leave you to fail your essay."

"…"

"That's what I thought."

Harry grinned triumphantly though as he saw Draco's pale face grew pink. Harry pulled out the appropriate sized scroll and looked to Draco for help. Draco rolled his eyes and started summoning books to the table as he got up and grabbed smaller books from nearby shelves. When he came back, they got to work.

* * *

><p>Harry lay on the ground as Draco read a book next to his head. Draco's favorite place to be besides the library was out on the other side of the lake where very few came. He could roll up his sleeves and reveal his bandaged arm without people asking what had happened, because let's face it, the only person who ever came that way was Harry. Draco didn't mind his presence because his face was almost always in a book.<p>

"What are you always reading?"

"…"

"Malfoy, why are you blushing? It's not very Malfoy like."

"Yeah, well neither is this book."  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

"…"  
>"Don't just shove your face further into the book!"<p>

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Pride and Prejudice?"

"This is why I didn't want you to find out."

"But-but this is a _muggle_ book!"

"I know what it is, thank you very much."

"You read muggle books?"

"I only enjoy Jane Austen books."

"Really now?"

"Yes, yes I do. Now give it back!"

Draco snatched the book away from Harry before hiding his face in it. Harry laughed quietly and stared up at the sky. It was a pale blue and the clouds were mere wisps. On a day like this, Harry could easily pretend that he didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders. He sighed in contentment and looked up at Draco's face. The tip of his tongue passed his lips as his eyes darted across the page, drinking in each word hungrily.

"Neh, Malfoy?'

"What is it now, Potter?"

"I was just wondering…"

"Why am I dreading this?"

"Why… Actually, never mind."

"Spit it out, would you?"

"Well, I mean, why does your father come to school so often?"

"…"

"Draco?"

"Because I'm disappointing him."

"Huh?"

"I'm disappointing him so he comes and reminds me."

"What do you mean?"

"… I don't want to talk about it."

Harry looked up at Draco and saw cold eyes frozen to the book, but not really seeing it. Draco was stiff and on edge with this subject so Harry decided to drop it. Harry and Draco spent a lot of their free time together. When Draco was ready to share, Harry knew he'd be the first one Draco told. Questions like that could wait until later; when they were much, _much_ closer.

Harry smiled to himself and closed his eyes. He felt Draco pull his glasses off his face and let out a happy sigh before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>ME: So? What do you think?<p>

_Draco: ... There aren't any sexy fun times in this chapter?_

**Harry: -smirks- Why does it matter to you?**

_Draco: I-Uhm-Uh... -flees-_

**Harry: YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME AND YOU KNOW IT! -chases after-**

ME: -facepalms and sighs- Oh dear, I worry about those two sometimes. Guys! Please review! Tell me what you think honestly! If you really want the next chapter, rape my inbox with PMs.


	4. Like Them

Me: Hai y'all.

_Draco: HOLY JESUS FUCK COCO WHAT IS YOUR_ PROBLEM?

**Harry: -holding Draco back- Calm down Draco, I'm sure she has an excellent explanation.**

Me: I had absolutely NO inspiration. And then there were exams and relationship issues and just SO much going on. Forgive me?

**Harry: ... Yeah, that's a horrible excuse. -lets Draco go-**

Me: Eep -runs off-

_Draco: YOU FOUL BEAST! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I WILL GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT. -chases-_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry: Well, I suppose I'll have to do the disclaimer. -sighs- Coco doesn't own me or Draco or anyone in this story. It all respectfully belongs to Jo.<strong>

**Please Review after you read! -chases after Draco-**

* * *

><p>Harry sat in the armchair facing the fire and glared angrily at it.<p>

"Harry," Hermione's worried voice came.

Harry shook his head and continued to glare. It had been three weeks since Draco had opened up to Harry, albeit it was rather vague, and Draco had been avoiding Harry like the plague. He sat as far from Harry in class and never looked in his direction; Harry knew because he was _always_ looking in Draco's.

Harry huffed and pushed himself out of the chair, stomping over to the dorms. He shucked off his clothes, leaving him only in his boxers, and crawled into his bed, forgoing a shower and all other nighttime rituals. He placed his glasses on his bedside cabinet and shut the curtains with a muttered spell. He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable before falling into a restless sleep.

_Harry was running. He didn't know why, he just knew he had to. He rounded a corner and bumped into something causing him to fall to the floor. He looked up and there was a wall… A wall that was slowly moving towards him. Harry scrambled to his feet and began to run back._

_He ran until his lungs hurt, squeezing his eyes shut. When he opened them, he was in a dark room. There was a faint light coming from the other side, no doubt a __**Lumos**__. Harry found himself drawn towards it. Everything blurred for a second. Harry took a step forward, stepping on something. He looked down to see The Sword of Gryffindor blood stained. He stared at it, eyes slowly widening. He could feel himself shaking when he glanced at the floor in front of him._

_Draco laid there, his vest stained as blood slowly seeped out of the hole in his chest. Harry fell to his knees, his hands hovering over Draco, his eyes blurring as he shook. He looked into Draco's face to find him looking back. Draco gave Harry a weak smile, cupping his face with his hand. Harry clung to his hand as he watched life slowly leave Draco's eyes. Draco took in a shaky breath; it was his last breath. Harry shook Draco, trying to wake him, shouting his name repeatedly. His eyes began to water and he was getting more and more desperate. He kneeled over Draco's dead body, crying his eyes out. _

"_Draco," he sobbed repeatedly._

_Though broken, Harry heard the footsteps approaching in the darkness…_

"Oy," Someone shouted, throwing a pillow in Harry's face.

Harry gasped awake, his body covered in cold sweat.

"Wh-what?" he managed to get out after clearing his throat, putting his glasses on.

"Harry, we get you want to shag Malfoy, but that doesn't mean you have to shout his name at- What time is it anyways?" Seamus's sleep-thick voice sounded irritated.

Dean cast a quick tempus and the numbers _**4:15**_ shone brightly.

"Bloody hell; cast a damn silencing charm next time, Harry." Dean grumbled before turning over.

Harry nodded and mumbled out an apology before quickly getting out of bed and rushing to the bathroom. He splashed his face with warm water and stared in the mirror in disbelief. That was the seventh time in the past three weeks. The bathroom door creaked open and Harry watched Ron slip through the door from the mirror.

"You okay, mate?"

"Y-yeah,"

"…"

"What?"

"Want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Ron."

"You were sobbing, Harry."

"I was not."

"Yeah, you kinda were."

"…"

"Harry-"

"He died."

"Oh,"

"Someone killed him."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"Who?"

"…"

"Fine then, how?"

"…"

"Harry?"

"The Sword of Godric Gryffindor,"

"… You aren't thinking…"

"What if, though?"

"Harry..."

"Ron, I can't do this anymore."

"You didn't do it."

"How do you know? It was my dream."

"I just know. Trust me."

Harry and Ron stared at each other for a couple minutes before Harry sighed, turning away.

"C'mon, Harry. We won't be getting anymore sleep." Ron stated, walking back into the dorm to gather his clothes for the day and towel.

Harry looked at himself one more time before agreeing with Ron and getting ready for the day as well.

Around 5:30AM, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting around the fire. Harry and Ron didn't tell Hermione; it didn't seem like it was necessary. Hermione took one look at Harry and decided to not ask, which was rare for her. None of them spoke as they sat there doing their own thing. Harry stared into the flames, thinking of nothing and everything.

"I think you should forget about it for now, Harry. Whatever it is, it wasn't real." Hermione spoke softly, reading _Hogwarts: A History_ for what had to be the millionth time.

Harry nodded absentmindedly, turning to look at his friends. Ron was trying his hardest to stay awake, coming in and out of sleep. Harry turned back to the fire. They sat in silence until it was time for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Two more weeks passed since then and Harry had been taking <em>Dreamless Sleep<em> Potions. He smiled more often instead of furrowing his brow in Draco's direction. Draco pretended Harry didn't exist and Harry pretended Draco didn't exist… or at least, he tried to.

Harry walked along the bridge, enjoying the setting sun on his skin though it was still chilly out. He noticed a pale boy walk right past him. He turned to see Draco walking along with Blaise and Pansy. Draco was bright and beautiful and perfectly pale. He wasn't as ghastly and weak as he was in Harry's dreams. Harry sighed in relief and began walking again. He stopped after a couple steps and looked over his shoulder. Draco was looking back. He gave Harry a nod and a small smile before turning back to Pansy and Blaise. Harry felt a painful tug at his heartstrings, but he ignored it and trudged on, going back to Gryffindor Tower to retrieve his bag for Double Potions in the afternoon.

Harry absolutely hated Potions. Not because he wasn't good at it; he liked to think himself fairly decent actually. He hated it because Draco and he had become partners therefore always having to sit next to each other. Harry was sure he loved him, but to know that Draco not only didn't feel the same way, but also was capable of smiling and joking freely and openly _hurt_.

Harry sat with his head in his hands when Draco dropped his bag onto the floor.

"Hey partner," Draco said cheerfully.

Harry mumbled back a hello as he stared at the desk. Draco stood for a minute before awkwardly sitting down. He put a hand on Harry's arm.

"What's wrong," he whispered.

Harry glared, wishing he could burn a whole into the desk.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?" he hissed out rudely.

Harry looked at Draco out of the corner of his eye and saw his face fall. A part of him wished he could take his words back, but another, bigger part, was happy that Draco wasn't because he'd been happy recently without any contact from Harry.

They were completely silent during the class, moving around each other calmly and independently though they had to create the potion together. Often enough, Draco would slap at Harry's hands when he was doing something wrong, but they wouldn't speak. By the end of the day, Harry had noticed that Draco would look at him much more often than before with confusion and hurt splayed plainly across his face.

Harry didn't stay back as he usually did and booked it as soon as they were dismissed. He ran until he found himself alone by the lake. He threw his bag towards the forest and clutched at his hair before letting out an angry yell. His anger blew a couple small trees to shreds; Harry didn't care. He shed his robe, feeling claustrophobic, and chucked it towards to lake. He then went back to ripping his hair out. He didn't even understand _why_ he was upset. Footsteps caused him to freeze. He turned towards them and saw Draco looking around his getaway in horror. Harry let his hands drop to his side.

He looked around and felt his eyes widen at the amount of tree there was on the floor. He must have blown up more than he thought. He turned to Draco and saw him picking his robe out of the water. He dried it with a quick spell and folded it up before placing it onto the huge rock. He grabbed Harry's bag and did the same.

"Why're you here?" Harry snapped, finally finding his voice.

"I'm here to see if you're alright, you insufferable git." He replied angrily.

He looked at Harry pointedly then, as if expecting him to just begin. When he didn't, Draco sighed.

"Well?" he pressed, causing Harry to glare.

"As if it matters to you, Malfoy. Why don't you run along and insult the first years with Zabini and Parkinson like you always do?" He hissed in reply.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"And what do Blaise and Pansy have to do with this?"

Harry threw his arms in the air.

"They don't have _anything_ to do with this. Why would they have something to do with _me_? I don't enjoy associating myself with prick faced sods who sneer at my every move."

"Those are my friends."

"Doesn't make what I say a lie,"

"For your information, they do not _sneer_ at your 'every move'. They hardly pay you any attention at all."

"Exactly, they haven't got a thing to do with me."

"So then, why mention them?"

"Because that's what _you_ do, isn't it? Insult others and have the two of them be your laugh track."

"… I only insult people who deserve insults. The fact that they laugh is not something I can control."

"Yeah, because _everyone_ deserves to be insulted if they're not a Slytherin, right?"

"I don't insult everyone. I only insult those who I like."

"_Fucking lovely_, you have a thing for them then?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Fine then, what did you mean?"

"I insult those I envy."

"As if, what do you, a _Malfoy_, not have that makes you envy others?"

They were standing right in front of each other now as they both glared.

"Life isn't easy for a Malfoy."

"Yeah right, you've been laughing for the past three weeks. If that's leading a bloody difficult life, I can only imagine what everything's like when it's

peachy keen."

"Wait, what? The past three weeks? What are you on about? These past weeks have been _hell_."

"I'm _so_ sure."

"Potter, your information is false."

"Malfoy, you can't say it's false when you've been _laughing_ openly."

"…"

"Exactly,"

Draco looked Harry in the eye. His eyes narrowed and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been _watching_ me?"

"I have not!"

"Yes, you have. Your blush is confirmation enough."

"You're delusional, Malfoy. I have no reason to watch you."

"Mhmm, yeah right,"

Harry and Draco had a stare off before Harry sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, fine, so what if I have?"

"_Why_,"

"Because you've been acting as if I don't exist for the past three weeks, you git."

"It's not my fault I have other priorities."

"Forgive me for not thinking about your other priorities."

"What the fuck, Harry? Why're you being all… all… Why are _you_ being like _them_?"

Harry watched as Draco's composure broke. He pulled at his hair and tears formed in his eyes. He locked eyes with Harry before making a run for it, leaving Harry confused, his anger gone completely.

* * *

><p>Me: -cowering in a corner, keeping a chair between Draco and myself- I SAID I WAS SORRY, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!<p>

_Draco: Let me just rip those pretty little eyes out of those pretty little sockets._

**Harry: Woah, Draco, what?**_  
><em>

_Draco: SHE HASN'T UPDATED SINCE DECEMBER 21st HARRY! DECEMBER FUCKING 21ST!_**  
><strong>

**Harry: Okay, I understand that you're upset, but really? You're going to "rip her eyes out"?**

_Draco: ... Okay, well maybe that's a BIT over dramatic._**  
><strong>

**Harry: A bit?**

_Draco: I'm just upset okay? I wanted to know what happened next. I mean, I know what the situation's like for me and I just want the happy times for me to come soon. It isn't bloody fair that I have to PRETEND._

**Harry: Wait what? What's going on? Why are you pretending? And for that matter, why did you freak out at the end there? **

_Draco: Merlin Harry, you can be incredibly dense sometimes, can't you? I wasn't ACTUALLY happy during those three weeks. I was pretending. I mean, you'd pretend to if you had your father coming every other week to–_

Me: DRACO! SHUT. UP.

**Harry: What? Why? I WANT TO KNOW! DRACO TELL ME DAMMIT!**

_Draco: Uh... Well will you look at the time? I've got a very important meeting at the Ministry that I simply can not miss! Tata for now! -disapparates-_

**Harry: GOD DAMMIT DRACO!**

Me: ANNNYYYWAAYYYYSSS, for those of you who actually read this total nonsense, thank you! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to update asap. I mean, it's summer vacation. I have more time on my hands now. Bye! Please review!


End file.
